Romance between the Silver Queen and the Demon Fox
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Eleventh story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is a falling in love scenario between the strongest queen Grayfia Lucifuge and the greatest Hokage Naruto Uzumaki set in the modern world. That is all for now, please enjoy and REVIEW.


**Romance between the Silver Queen and the Demon Fox**

 **Hello everyone, Snowdust Haku15 here with the Eleventh story of my 'Romance Between' series. This one-shot is a crossover story of a relationship spawned between Naruto of the Naruverse and Grayfia of the DxD universe, where it is set in the modern world where Naruto is the heir of a billionaire company whose parents are dead and he is being taken care of by Jiraiya, who in turn gets Naruto a new maid to serve his every needs… *perverted giggle*.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review at the end; it would mean the world to me.**

 **I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, Joseph Jr. would never rest if I owned those sexy she-devils, hehehe.**

* * *

 **-Uzumaki Mansion, Kyoto-**

Beautiful music was playing in the large aired-out green house of the Uzumaki family compound on this warm summer day in Kyoto, Japan as a young blond haired man sat in front of an antique piano.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, heir and soon-to-be owner of the multi-billion dollar company known as Uzushio Industries that was currently being run by his godfather in his stead. Naruto is a handsome, young man just barely leaving his teens with shoulder length scarlet colored hair that he inherited from his mother, the comatose Kushina Uzumaki, and kept in a low ponytail at the base of his skull. While this young man had inherited his mother's hair, he had gained his father's steel grey eyes and had two sets of three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

Currently he was wearing an orange dress shirt followed by a pair of black dress pants, while his feet were bare with his shoes laying off to his right at the entrance to the sun-room.

The doorway that his new maid had just walked through carrying a tray that held his lunch of miso ramen.

Grayfia is a beautiful young woman around the same age as Naruto, with long, braided silver hair and matching silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, is bound in a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. As per usual while she is working around the mansion, the young woman was wearing the blue and white French maid outfit that his godfather had given her that have long sleeves and a white maid headband that nestled in her hair perfectly, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory that drew attention to her lips.

"Naruto-sama, I have brought your lunch, ordered from Ichiraku Ramen as requested," came her lyrical voice that sent shivers down her spine and Naruto thought back to when his perverted bastard of a porn writing godfather had introduced him to Grayfia before leaving on a long-term trip to America.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"_ _Ah there you are Naruto-kun!" Jiraiya exclaimed from where he stood in the entrance hall of the mansion while the butler of the family walked forward with his mistress' son behind him, said young man looking towards his godfather in confusion for what the 'super' pervert needed from him. "I would like to introduce you to someone…"_

 _Looking to his left, with his godson's eyes following, Jiraiya motioned to a silver haired girl standing off to the side in a blue and white French maid outfit and she walked over to the older man. "This is Grayfia; she is your new maid."_

 _"_ _What…?"_

 _Chuckling at the look on his godson's face at the news slowly being processed by his mind, Jiraiya turned to the butler that had been with the Uzumaki family ever since his father first brought him here as a young boy. "Nawaki-kun, I'll be going to America for a while for a few business ventures and I won't be back for at least two months, so I'll leave the rest to you."_

 _"_ _Of course Jiraiya-sama," Nawaki said with a small smile forming on his face while he motioned the newcomer to stand between him and the young master while Naruto continued to let out a confused 'what?'. "Have a safe trip."_

 _"_ _Of course, give my love to Tsunade-hime for me," Jiraiya said with a perverted wink towards the man, who sighed at the continued flirting of his older sister's courter, before the older man turned to his godson with a lewd grin on his face and his thumb sticking up in the air after he put on his sunglasses. "Be sure to receive all of her care as much as you like!"_

 _"_ _W-wait… What was that!?" Naruto exclaimed with a large blush at the innuendo as he went to punch his pervert of a godfather. "You can't just say something like that…!?"_

 _All he got in return was a perverted giggle from the man as he high-tailed it out of the house and into the luxurious limousine waiting for him in the driveway while the butler sighed and motioned for Grayfia to follow him while he showed her around in order to get familiar with her new home._

 _The two of them leaving Naruto to yell at the speeding away car as if his words could reach the giggling Jiraiya, who was in the process of writing down a perverted scene he had imagined about his godson and the new maid in his trusty Icha notepad for the next Icha-Icha Paradise book…_

 _And he wonders why Tsunade will never sleep with him…_

* * *

Naruto gave a sigh at the memory of his idiotic godfather and pulled down the cover for the piano keys before moving over to the table set up for his lunch. "Please stop calling me 'sama', Grayfia-chan."

"Hmm?" The silverette inquired as she looked at her young master while she set the still steaming ramen down on the table for his consumption. "Why?"

Naruto just stared at her in an exasperated tone and the young woman sighed as she stood to the side while Naruto began eating. "If you don't like it, then what should I call you?"

"Naruto-kun, I guess…" He said as he swallowed some of his beloved noodles, savoring the taste of the heavenly food known as Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto… Kun…?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion before nodding and smiling at her young master. "I… guess that would work, very well, I shall call you Naruto-kun from now on. Naruto-kun."

After that, the two of them descended into silence with the only exception being the water dripping from his noodles into the bowl when he moved to eat them and the occasional sprayers that would activate to water the various plants in the room.

Turning his grey eyes towards her, Naruto took in the sight of her nicely sized breasts and the curves of her body that were covered, yet still accented by her uniform. As his eyes roamed over her body, he looked up to her face from where she was watering a plant that she had been raising for the past two weeks, marveling at the sight of her eyes that matched her silver hair and wondered what she would be like if she truly belonged to him like his godfather insinuated before his trail of thoughts ended abruptly with the young man turning his blushing face to the side.

"What am I thinking…?!" Naruto asked himself in a mutter as he fought the urge to smack himself. "Am I turning into a pervert like that old bastard!? There's no way someone would belong to me!"

"Isn't that how the world works Naruto-kun?"

The red-haired young man immediately froze at the sound of Grayfia's voice coming from behind him and he slowly turned to look at the young woman that was now standing beside the table.

"Ah the world…" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, trying to salvage the situation so that his maid wouldn't think he was some hopeless pervert like his ero-novelist godfather. "Ah yes… Hahaha…"

Grayfia just cocked a silver eyebrow as she looked at the nervous young man before her, wondering what he was talking about with a confused tilt of her head.

* * *

 **-Two nights later; Naruto's Bedroom-**

Moans of pleasure erupted all over the room of the mansion's young owner as his hand moved up and down the shaft of his above average cock as the mental image of a naked Grayfia having sex with him sat in his mind.

As he came closer to his climax, his moans became louder and his cock-bearing hand moved faster at the thought of Grayfia pressing her body against his in the troughs of orgasms he had given her.

* * *

 **-Security Room-**

"Nawaki-sempai," Grayfia said as she entered the security room where the older butler sat reading a book in front of a series of monitors, one of which was blacked out with only the sound coming through. "I brought you some tea."

"Ah, thank you Grayfia-chan," Nawaki said with a kind smile directed at the silver eyed young woman before noticing that her attention had been taken by the blank monitor when her name was called out in a moan by Naruto's husky voice.

Placing her tray down, the young maid slowly moved over to the monitor with a look of shock on her face before turning and fleeing the room with a blush on her face to the amusement of the older servant.

* * *

 **-Naruto's Room again-**

The tall redhead sighed from where he sat on his bed with his now flaccid cock resting against the sheets of his bed while staring at his cum covered hand in silent thought before looking towards the box of Kleenexes lying on his bedside table. "Might as well clean off…"

However before he could manage that, a flicker of movement by the door caught his attention and Naruto's tan features paled when he took in the sight of the woman he had been fantasizing about standing in his doorway.

"AAAH!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell backwards onto the floor on the other side of the bed from Grayfia with his sheets now covering his lap. "Grayfia-chan! It isn't what it looks like!"

"If you wanted to do it, you could have asked me," his silver haired maid said as she lifted her skirt up to where Naruto could see her garter belt and white panties.

"W-Wait a damn second!" Naruto exclaimed as he backed up further to the wall of his room, forgetting how big it actually is while trying to hold his nosebleed back from the beautiful sight in front of him. "Did that perverted asshole tell you to do this?!"

"No, Jiraiya-sama didn't," was her answer as she strode over to her young master while undoing her ribbon and opening the front of her outfit to reveal a matching white bra. "If you had told me that you wanted me, Naruto-kun, to touch me."

Taking the clips of her bra, the young maid quickly opened it to reveal her beautiful breasts to Naruto as she leaned over the young man on her knees. "I would have said yes."

"W-wha… your b-breasts…"

It took a long minute for Naruto to find coherency in the actions taking place before he launched forward and wrapped his arms around the maid's waist and pulled her towards him. "Grayfia-chan!"

Grayfia gave out a loud moan as her master's lips almost immediately latched onto her left teat and began nipping and licking her breast. "Naruto-kun…!"

Her moaning of her young master's name increased as his hands fell from her waist to stroke her pale thighs, the sensation sending shivers up her spine while she moaned again when he switched over to her right breast without a moment's pause, leaving her saliva covered breast to the cool air.

Moaning, Grayfia's silver eyes lit up in a rebellious manner when she felt Naruto's hand cup her ass upon moving beneath her underwear and she fished his once again hardened cock from the confines of the young man's orange bedsheets, forcing him to unlatch from her breast for a moan to escape his lips at the stimulation of her smooth hand on Naruto Jr.

Once the Uzumaki grew tired of the ministrations of her stroking hand, Naruto pushed her backwards so that she landed on the soft carpet of the floor and upon peeking at his rock hard erection, Grayfia used her free hand to move her panties aside to reveal her virgin womanhood and she looked to the side with a blush on her face. "It's all yours Naruto-sama."

That was all the redhead needed before he lined his cock up with her heavenly snatch and slammed into her cunt with a deep moan that was echoed by his maid as her barrier was breached and her maiden blood began to form around his tool.

"It hurts…"

"W-Wait…" Naruto said as his wide grey eyes locked with her teary silver orbs as he came to a complete stop with his tip resting against her cervix when he heard her pained whimper. "This is your first time too…?"

"It's ok Naruto-kun," Grayfia said as she smiled up at the gentleman above her. "As long as it is you, I'll be fine. Keep going Naruto-kun…"

"Grayfia-chan…" Naruto said as he smiled down at her before cupping her right breast and wrapped his other arm around her waist so he could hold her to him while her legs rose in the air around him when he started pumping in and out of wet snatch. "It feels amazing, Grayfia-chan!"

"It feels so good…" Grayfia purred out as she reveled in the feeling of his raw dick rubbing against her inner walls, his large cock bumping against her cervix with each thrust. "I can feel you inside me…!"

Hearing her words, Naruto gave a great groan like a feral fox as his seed erupted from his cock into her womb while his hips gave lazy, yet strong thrusts against her. "I'm cumming… Grayfia-chan…!"

Grayfia simply wrapped her arms around his neck as his cum was poured into her in large strings and she pulled him up to her before kissing him deeply, startling the young man.

"Don't say anything," the silverette said with a blush when they finally separated after a couple minutes with a string of saliva hanging between their mouths before she let him go and Naruto sat back forcing his still connected cock to pop out of her cum covered cunt.

Smiling at the fact that he hadn't gone down, Grayfia maneuvered herself into sitting on her knees in front of him while her hand grasped his cock. "You haven't gone down at all," she commented before she gave it a loving lick that had him moan loudly.

When it seemed that her licking and sucking had failed to make him cum, Naruto's beautiful maid quickly massaged his phallus with her soft breasts, though it only managed to make Naruto release a loud, pleasured moan as his dick became even harder to the point that it was actively throbbing and putting iron to shame.

Shortly after making him cum after several minutes had passed and finding out that he still wouldn't go down, Grayfia and Naruto moved to the bed where the maid proceeded to climb on top of her charge where she placed his cock at her entrance and dropped down with a great moan coming from the two of them at the pleasure that erupted at their coupling once again.

"Ahh, ahh," Grayfia moaned as she began bouncing up and down with Naruto's hands helping her by holding onto her ass. "Naruto-kun…!"

As she bounced more and more on top of his hips, Naruto quickly took note of her swaying breasts and maneuvered his head around so he could capture her nipple in his teeth, where he proceeded to nip and lick at the hard teat, drawing more pleasured moans from his servant who wrapped her arms around his head to hold him to her chest.

His ministrations soon ended however as the moaning Grayfia sat back with her arms holding her up on either side of his head, releasing wild moans as her bouncing grew erratic and Naruto's hips joined her in thrusting.

When he finally came again for the fourth time that night, Grayfia released a great scream of pleasure when his cum flooding her baby-making chamber caused a massive orgasm to rip through her body.

With a tired grunt, the maid fell forward on top of Naruto, where they rested while holding and kissing each other, still connected at the nether regions where the Uzumaki's cum continued to pour from his dick into her womb to the point that it overflowed and began spilling back out.

Soon after the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms after Naruto managed maneuver his fallen blanket over the two of them, neither one disconnecting so that they stayed connected at the hips for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **-Security Room-**

 _"_ _Hehehe,"_ Jiraiya's voice said over the video chat playing on Nawaki's computer where he and the butler watched the coupling of maid and master through the video camera that had been blacked out when Grayfia had been delivering tea. _"Told you the brat would like her!"_

"It's as you say Jiraiya-sama," Nawaki said with a smile forming on his face as he watched the two new lovers fall asleep in each other's embrace.

Turning back to the monitor that held the visage of the Uzumaki's godfather, the younger brother of the famous Doctor Tsunade Senju smirked at the man that was smitten with his sister. "So when will the next book for Icha-Icha be ready? Now that you have a new tale to spin of the love between a maid and her master."

Jiraiya snorted, _"Yeah, Kakashi-chan and that old monkey haven't stopped badgering me for the next book ever since the last one about Mishina and Kunato ended the series and the ones for Kuma and Asenai ended after Asuma decked me for peeking on them,"_ the grey haired man said with a snicker as he wondered if he should tell Kakashi that the books he liked so much were about the man and woman he had seen as a parents before Minato's death and Kushina's hospitalization. _"Maybe the new main characters can be named Graruto and Nayia."_

Nawaki merely smiled, "That sounds like a beautiful idea Jiraiya-sama, now as promised for losing the bet about when they'd hook up, I expect to get the first signed copy for free and I will set up a blind date with you and my sister."

 _"_ _YES!"_

* * *

 **Heya lads and lasses! How did you all like my lemon between Grayfia and Naruto? I hope it was good and I hope you all give me plenty of reviews that show me this was worth every minute of my time that it took to think up and write this beautiful scenario.**

 **If you are wondering about Naruto's lack of parents in the real world, I have it where they were caught in a car crash caused when a man fell asleep at the wheel and slammed into their vehicle causing Minato to be killed on impact and Kushina to be put into a coma when Naruto was twelve.**

 **How did you all like finding out Jiraiya's helper with inspiration? The use of those cameras has to be put to good use after all don'tcha think?**

 **For this story, he is the same age as and is best friends with Itachi.**

 **Have fun!**


End file.
